marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth-199999
The Marvel Cinematic Universe 'is a shared fictional universe which crosses over superhero films independently produced by Marvel Studios. The timeline below chronicles the major events that led to each disparate Marvel Universe character to the Avengers film produced by Marvel Studios. Avenger team members include Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. Timeline 'PREHISTORY *In 970 A.D., the monstrous race known as the Frost Giants attacks a Norwegian village with the Casket of Ancient Winters in the first step of their plan to conquer the Nine Realms. The Asgardians, led by their king, Odin, step in and defeat the Jotuns and banish them back to Jotunheim, and confiscate the Casket of Ancient Winters to leave them powerless. After defeating Laufey, Odin takes his child Loki and raises him alongside Thor as his own son. '1920s' *In Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, a young Steve Rogers talks to his mother about his father, Joe Rogers who died from a Mustard Gas attack with the 107th during WWI. Soon after, his mother dies from tuberculosis and Rogers is sent to an orphanage. '1930s' *Dr. Abraham Erskine works in a German university doing research into the Super Soldier Serum. While in Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, Steve meets James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes during a back ally scuffle with some bullies. The two become friends. While Johann Schmidt begins searching for the Tesseract. Schmidt meets Adolf Hitler, Himler and Erst Kaufmann head of the Special Weapon Division meet after a Wagner opera, where Schmidt reveals his theory that Norse gods and their magic could be more than myth. Erskine and Howard Stark meet at an Engineering Conference. Schmidt assassinates Erst Kaufmann and seizes control of his weapons program. Schmidt and SS troops attack a SA Weapons Testing Ground at Kummersdorf where he finds and recruits advanced exo-skeleton battle armour researcher Arnim Zola. Then World War II begins. 'WORLD WAR II' *In February 1940, Howard Stark begins a demonstration which would showcase vibranium, a metal discovered by Stark Industries researchers in Africa, and then meets with Colonel Philips. After being attacked by HYDRA assassins Stark agrees to join Col Philip's newly created Strategic Science Reserve (SSR). Johann Schmidt takes part in an test involving Erskine and his Super Soldier Serum which turns Schmidt into what he would become known as the Red Skull. Erskine is rescued by Agent Thirteen (Peggy Carter) and brought into the (SSR). Schmidt recovers the Tesseract. Erskine rejects all the candidates selected by Col Philips for the Super Soldier Serum. At the Stark Expo, Erskine spots Steve Rogers at a recruitment office. Rogers is recruited by Erskine into the trials to determine the first test subject. Schmidt and Arnim Zola successfully transfer energy from the Tesseract into their HYDRA weapons. Rogers is injected with the serum. Heinz Kruger assassinates Erskine on Schmidt's orders. Rogers tours with the USO as Captain America. Captain America arrives in Italy with the USO. Captain America rescues American POWs and first encounters the Red Skull. His success earns him official active duty status. Stark creates a unique Captain America shield and costume. After falling off a moving train while attempting to capture Zola, James Barnes is presumed dead. Captain America and US forces raid a HYDRA base. The Red Skull is destroyed when he touches the Tesseract. On board The Valkyrie was the Tesseract, which falls to the ocean. Captain America crashes the plane into the arctic, where he is frozen in suspended animation. He is presumed dead. Stark recovers the Tesseract, while searching for Steve. '1960s' Anton Vanko defects to the US and begins work with Howard Stark in developing Arc Reactor technology. Stark deports Vanko as a spy. Stark took credit for all Arc Reactor research. Vanko returns to the Soviet Union, but because Anton couldn’t develop the technology on his own he was exiled to Siberia. '1970s' *Howard Stark co-founds S.H.I.E.L.D. Stark then hides the secret to perfecting the Arc Reactor in layouts of the Stark Expo for Tony to find. 'EARLY DAYS' *In the 1990s, Howard Stark dies when his son Tony is 20. In the 2000s, Bruce Banner meets Betty Ross while undergrads at Harvard. They begin dating and at one point volunteer for an experiment involving hallucinogenics. Tony Stark inherits Stark Industries becoming, at age 21, the youngest C.E.O. of a Fortune 500 company. In addition to the company’s numerous military contracts, Stark Industries also does pioneering work in medical technology and in combating world hunger with their Intelli-Crops program. In the process he becomes somewhat of a media celebrity. Ivan Vanko is imprisoned for fifteen years for selling Soviet era, weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan. General Ross revives the Super Soldier Program to make humans immune to Gamma Radiation. Dr. Bruce Banner and Betty Ross, joins the group at Culver University in Willowdale, VA in southwestern Virginia working on way to strengthen cellular resistance to radiation. *In 2006, a gamma radiation accident transformed scientist Bruce Banner into the Hulk. During his ensuing rampage, Banner hospitalizes his then lover, Betty Ross, General Ross' daughter. Banner goes on the run from General Ross, who wants to use Banner's power as a weapon. Nick Fury meets with Banner in a bar, for see what he can do and in attempt to find a Super Soldier for themselfs, as planned he and other undercover SHIELD Agents were able to make turn into the Hulk, Hulk escapes the bar. After this encounter in a meeting, Fury declares that everything else including Banner is secondary, General Ross is what they must deal with. 'PHASE ONE' *Obadiah Stane contacts Raza, leader of a Ten Rings terrorist cell, and offers him Stark weapons in exchange for the capture and execution of Tony Stark. Stark demonstrates his Jericho Missile system in Afghanistan, where he is kidnapped by Ten Rings terrorists. They forced him to build version of Jericho for them. He instead builds an miniaturized Arc Reactor that protects his injured heart and powered a suit of armor. Stark builds the Iron Man Mark I armor with the help of Dr. Yinsen while being held captive. Stark escapes using his Iron Man armor prototype and learns the terrorist cell was armed with weapons created by Stark Industries Dismayed, Stark returns to the US and announces he will no longer make weapons. Nick Fury and Phil Coulson start to watch over Tony Stark after his capture, afraid that he could end up being a threat. Stark continues to refine his Iron Man armor. Stark develops Mark II and Mark III Iron Man suits. Stark tests his weapon system on a Ten Rings terrorist cell and learns friend and Stark Industries business partner Obadiah Stane supplied weapons to the terrorists. Stane retrieves the remains of the Iron Man Mark I armor from a Ten Rings cell. Virgina "Pepper" Potts, Tony's friend and secretary, learns that Stane had arranged Tony's kidnapping. Pepper contacts S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson for help. Stane has a group of scientists build the Iron Monger armor, based off of the designs of the Iron Man Mark I armor. When his researchers can't build a miniaturized Arc Reactor to power the suit, Stane visits Stark and takes the arc reactor used to power Tony's heart, almost killing him. Stane attacks Pepper and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with his Iron Monger armor. Stark fights and kills Stane. Coulson recruits Stark for talk to him about his fighting skills, then he reveals to Stark and Rhodey that there will be press conference about the battle with Stane. At a press conference the day following his showdown with Stane, Stark rejects S.H.I.E.L.D.’s constructed alibi for the events of the previous evening and admits to the world that he is Iron Man. *Anton Vanko dies in poverty in Moscow. His son, Ivan, vows revenge on Tony Stark. He begins building his own portable Arc Reactor to power his Whiplash rig. Bruce Banner heads into the Rio De Janeiro favela known as Rocinha, to find a way to clandestinely contact Dr. Samuel Sterns, professor in Cellular Biology Department at NYC’s Grayburn College on the Upper East Side, for help in developing a cure. They communicate using codenames of “Mr. Blue” and “Mr. Green.” Stark is confronted by Nick Fury about the “Avengers Initiative.” Stark declines, and Fury calls in Black Widow. Stark as Iron Man manages to bring about a period of relative peace and is credited by some press as having stabilized East-West relations. Stark realizes that the Palladium core of his Arc Reactor is slowly poisoning him. He begins searching for a cure but keeps his condition a secret. The Stark Expo is opened with plans to run for one year. Banner accidentally drops his blood into a soft drink bottle, allowing General Ross to track Banner down, forcing him to flee back to the United States. Stark appears before the Senate Armed Services Committee’s Weaponized Suit Defense Program Hearings chaired by Pennsylvania Senator Stern. Stern pushes Stark to turn the Iron Man suit and technology over to the military but Stark refuses. Stern calls Justin Hammer, C.E.O. of Hammer Industries and Lt. James Rhodes to testify against Tony. Tony testifies that although other countries, including North Korea and Iran are working to replicate the technology, they are years away from being able to do so. He also reveals that Hammer Industries have also had their share of lack-of-success, leading to the cancellation of Hammer Industries’ contacts with the Department of Defense. Stark then promotes Pepper Potts to Director of Stark Industries. *Natasha Romanoff is sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to monitor Tony Stark under the alias of Natalie Rushman. Stark is attacked by Ivan Vanko in Monaco. The next day, Vanko escapes prison and is hired by Justin Hammer to build Drones based on the Iron Man armor. That night, Rhodey sees the extent of Tony’s Palladium intoxication. 15 days after the bottle factory incident, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Sitwell reports that Bruce Banner cleared customs and Agent Coulson detects an atmospheric disturbance. Nick Fury hears that Stark has 72 hours until his death and asks for scientists to find a cure to the Palladium toxicity. Ivan Vanko begins working on Hammer Drones. That night, after Tony Stark drunkenly wields the Iron Man suit at his birthday party, friend and Colonel James Rhodes takes the Mark II armor, briefly fights Stark, then leaves with the suit. Natasha Romanoff phones Fury to tell him Stark is losing control. Fury asks her to stay put and don’t blow her cover. While Rhodes delivers the Mark II to the US military, Fury meets with Stark regarding the incident and assigns Agent Phil Coulson and Romanoff (aka Black Widow) to watch over and guard Stark. Meanwhile, Justin Hammer turns the Mark II into War Machine by adding guns on it. This evening, Tony watches footage recorded by his father for the inauguration of the ’74 Stark Expo. At Stark’s Mansion, Coulson watches video surveillance of Jane Foster and Intern Darcy Lewis, stationed at Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. Sharing with Fury this information about electromagnetic storms and the fact Foster just called Erik Selvig, Bruce Banner’s old colleague, Fury urges Coulson to get out to the desert. *Bruce Banner arrives at Culver University to see Betty Ross and continue his research in hiding. Tony Stark solves the problem with the Arc Reactor when Agent Coulson says goodbye and travels to New Mexico. That night, Iron Man and War Machine fight Ivan Vanko and his Drones at the Stark Expo. Pepper Potts has Justin Hammer arrested. Black Widow infiltrates Hammer Industries and disables Vanko's control over War Machine, allowing Rhodes and Stark to defeat and kill Vanko. Before the explosion of Hammer Industries, Black Widow hacks the mainframe and downloads what Hammer had been developing. In Asgard, Frost Giants attack Odin's weapon vault during Thor's coronation. Odin uses the Destroyer to kill the attackers. As retribution, Thor and his friends travel to Jotunheim, nearly getting themselves killed. In response to his behavior, Odin banishes Thor and his hammer Mjølnir to Earth. There, Jane Foster and Dr. Erik Selvig detect the wormhole created by Thor's descent and locate Thor in New Mexico. On the way to New Mexico, Agent Coulson stops a burglary. Coulson gathers S.H.I.E.L.D. forces from Roswell outpost and direct them to Puente Antiguo. Clint Barton is called by Fury and assigned to New Mexico. A civilian discovers Mjølnir. Agent Coulson finds it shortly after and refers to Fury. Meanwhile, Loki learns of his Frost Giant heritage. When Odin falls into Odinsleep, Loki is given his spear Gungnir and claims control over Asgard. On Earth, Coulson shuts down Jane Foster's research lab. That night, Thor breaks into the S.H.I.E.L.D. station to retrieve Mjølnir. Hawkeye makes his appearance watching over the break-in. Thor is captured and interrogated by Coulson. During his detention, Loki appears to Thor and tells him Odin has died. *Minutes later, Dr. Selvig helps Thor escape, while Loki allies himself with Laufey. Natasha Romanoff brings Hammer data to Fury, who tells her General Ross is about to make a move on Bruce Banner at Culver University. He needs her to replace Sitwell, sent to New Mexico, on surveilling Banner. That night, Betty Ross sees Banner and meets him on a bridge, after what she gives him data concerning the Gamma Incident. Meanwhile, Captain Emil Blonsky is given the Super Soldier Serum and tasked to capture Banner. A task force including Blonsky attacks Banner at Culver University. Banner transforms into the Hulk, saving Betty and severely injuring Blonsky, then makes his escape. Meanwhile, Fury brings Tony Stark into the Avengers Initiative as a consultant. Back in Asgard, Heimdall allows Sif and the Warriors Three, friends to Thor, to travel to Earth, but Loki sends the Destroyer, then turns on Laufey moments before he kills Odin. Thor regains his power, defeats the Destroyer, and returns to Asgard. Thor battles Loki and destroys the Bifrost Bridge. Refusing to atone for his sins, Loki allows himself to fall into the void of space. Clint Barton finds the Destroyer and phones Coulson to recover the “extraterrestrial object,” which is brought back to the Roswell S.H.I.E.L.D. Airbase. Banner and Ross travel to Samuel Sterns’ in hiding. Via S.H.I.E.L.D., General Ross intercepts an email and prepare to close on Banner with Emil Blonsky, now fully recovered. James Rhodes and Stark receive medals from Senator Stern. *At a Greenland S.H.I.E.L.D. base camp, a HYDRA “Chicago” airbone pilot is found in the ice. In the morning, The World Security Council asks Nick Fury to “stop wasteful programs” like finding Steve Rogers, coddling Tony Stark and maintaining surveillance on Bruce Banner: funding, equipment and manpower will be dedicated to analysis of the Tesseract in Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. In the afternoon, Fury tries to dissuade General Ross from continuing research on Super-Soldiers and strongly suggests him to pull Emil Blonsky from the field. Ross refuses then leaves, “having a Hulk to catch.” Fury sends Natasha Romanoff. That night, Dr. Samuel Sterns attempts to cure Banner. General Ross appears and captures Banner. Emil Blonsky then forces Sterns to inject him with Banner's blood, transforming him into Abomination. During the transformation, Sterns also becomes infected with a small amount of Banner's blood. Romanoff finds Sterns, brain-enhanced by Banner’s blood. She shoots him in the knee to stop him from leaving the scene then asks S.H.I.E.L.D. for cleanup. Abomination rampages across Harlem. Banner becomes the Hulk, defeats Abomination, and escapes pursuit. Fury asks the World Security Council for an increase on budgetary allocations after the recent events: Tony Stark's discovery of a new element perhaps useful for reigniting the Tesseract, an alliance with Thor and Dr. Selvig, the recovering of the Destroyer, the conceiling of Ross’ Super-Soldier experiment, and the future recovering of Steve Rogers, the only human being who saw the Tesseract in action. *Bruce Banner remains hidden in remote woods as he tries to control the Hulk powers. The World Security Council requests the release of Emil Blonsky into the Avengers Initiative, blaming his rampage on Banner. Agent Sitwell and Agent Coulson send Tony Stark to meet with General Ross and sabotage the meeting. Annoyed by Stark, Ross refuses to release Blonsky. Nick Fury recruits Dr. Selvig and shows him the Tesseract. Loki is revealed in the reflection to be controlling Selvig. AVENGERS ASSEMBLED *Loki Laufeyson's self-exile brings him into contact with Thanos who gives him knowledge not only of the Tesseract, a cosmic cube left on earth, but also ancient knowledge of more potent magic as well. Thanos gives him a golden spear/scepter with a blue gem that acted both as a weapon and as a mind control device. Thanos introduced Loki to the leader of the Chitauri and the three formed a pact that would allow him to become ruler of the Earth. S.H.I.E.L.D. locates Captain America trapped in ice. Captain America wakes up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and panics, escaping into the streets. Nick Fury explains what happened and recruits Captain America to the Avengers. Tony Stark builds Stark Tower and uses an Arc Reactor as a power supply to have it power itself for over a year. The tesseract begins to emit low levels of Gamma Radiation. Fury arrives at the scene moments before Loki Laufeyson travels through a portal generated by the Tesseract and assaults the base. Loki then posseses Clint Barton, Erik Selvig and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with the Chitauri scepter given to him by Thanos before escaping the facility with the Tesseract. Nick Fury proclaims that Earth is now at war and reactivates The Avengers Initiative. *Natasha Romanoff is interrogating Georgi Luchkov while letting him believe he was interrogating her. Halfway through the interrogation one of Luchkov's Henchmen is called by Agent Coulson. He tells them to give Natasha the phone or the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents positioned nearby will blow up the entire city block. He tells Natasha that she is needed but is hesitant to leave her current job, and only agrees when she is informed that Clint Barton has been compromised. Nick Fury sends Natasha Romanoff to find Bruce Banner and convince him to help them trace the Gamma Radiation traces given off by the Tesseract, and sends Coulson to meet with Tony Stark to convice him to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. in finding the Tesseract. Meanwhile, Fury visits Steve Rogers and gets him to join the Avengers Initiative. Loki sets up shop in an unknown location and gains enough support to allow Selvig to build the device to open the gateway for the Chitauri forces to come through. He is eventually contacted by the Other, emissary of Thanos and is reminded that if he fails, there will be no place in the universe he will be able to hide. Now fearful of any kind of failure, he consults with Barton on what was the next step which is getting iridium to help stablize the wormhole and knows where to get it. *Arriving on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main base, the Helicarrier, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Banner all meet with Fury and see the Helicarrier in action. Eventually, Loki is spotted in Sttugart, Germany. Rogers is then sent to go after him, armed with his trusty shield and a new modified uniform, along side Romanoff. Eventually, Rogers confronts Loki but at first is unable to put down the mad Asgardian. Only with the timely intervention of Iron Man does Loki surrender to S.H.I.E.L.D. However, en route back to the Helicarrier, Thor returns to get Loki and the Tesseract back. Thor tries to reason with Loki but is stopped by Stark and after a brief but intense battle with him and by the intervention of Rogers, do they realize they are after the same thing and escort Loki to the Helicarrier. By an combination of egos and believing there was more to what was going on than realize, eventually, the Avengers come to a head with one another on the issues of Loki, the Tesseract being used to possibly create weapons as deterrence to future threats and to some extent, with one another. At the same time, Barton, along with other brainwashed agents, attack the Helicarrier to free Loki. Stark and Rogers try to fix the damaged engine, while Romanoff had to fend off the threat of Banner, now transformed into the Hulk but survives only with the intervention of Thor. *Loki escapes but kills Phil Coulson and jettisons Thor out of the Helicarrier, trapped in an cage meant to be used for the Hulk. The Hulk is also jettisoned out of the Helicarrier. However, the death of Coulson finally brings the team together. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, now freed of Loki's control, decide to go to New York after Loki. Loki comandeers Stark Tower to be used as the location to open the wormhole for the Chitauri to invade as it has a clean supply of energy thanks to the Arc Reactor powering it, But also as a means to satisfy his own ego. Stark arrives and confronts Loki to "Threaten" him, While Selvig activiates the device powered by the Tesseract, opening the gateway for the Chitauri forces to come through and begin their attack on the city. Along with Thor and Bruce Banner, the Avengers assembled and begin to defend the city and stop the Chitauri forces. Eventually, by realizing that Loki's Staff is the key to controlling it. Before closing it, Stark sends an nuclear missile launched at the city by orders of the World Security Council, superseding Fury's command, through the portal before the portal was closed. Stark came back through as the portal closed. With the threat ended and Loki captured, the Avengers saved New York and the world from conquest. *Thor returns to Asgard with the Tesseract and Loki. After their departure, the Avengers went their separate ways: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff return to S.H.I.E.L.D., Bruce Banner and Tony Stark leave for new horizons and Rogers rides off to explore the world he is now aprart off. However, Fury realizes, reminded by Maria Hill, that should another similar threat comes, the Avengers would be needed again. With Loki's defeat, the Other mentions this to his master, Thanos, and warns him that going against Earth would be to court death. Thanos doesn't say a thing but smiles, thinking of events to come. 'PHASE TWO' *Claire Wise and Benjamin Pollack find a Chitauri gun and start using it to get anything they want. Jasper Sitwell apprehends Wise and Pollack and recruits them into S.H.I.E.L.D. When Tony Stark finds his personal world destroyed at his enemy’s hands, he embarks on a harrowing quest to find those responsible. This journey, at every turn, will test his mettle. With his back against the wall, Stark is left to survive by his own devices, relying on his ingenuity and instincts to protect those closest to him. As he fights his way back, Stark discovers the answer to the question that has secretly haunted him: does the man make the suit or does the suit make the man? Thor fights to restore order across the cosmos…but an ancient race led by the vengeful Malekith the Accursed returns to plunge the universe back into darkness. Faced with an enemy that even Odin and Asgard cannot withstand, Thor must embark on his most perilous and personal journey yet, one that will reunite him with Jane Foster and force him to sacrifice everything to save us all. While Steve Rogers struggles to embrace his role in the modern world. Then somewhere in the galaxy an unlikely cast of characters who must team up in order to defeat a cosmic force of epic proportions. Movies In chronological order: Phase One *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor’s Hammer'' (2011) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) *''Thor'' (2011) *''Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant'' (2011) *''The Avengers'' (2012) *''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47'' (2012) Phase Two *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''The Avengers 2'' (2015) Phase Three *''Ant-Man'' (2015) Comics In chronological order: Phase One *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (2011) *''Captain America & Thor: Avengers'' (2011) *''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' (2008) *''Iron Man: Fast Friends'' (2008) *''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' (2010) *''Iron Man: Security Measures'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) *''The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes'' (2012) *''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' (2012) *''The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' (2012) Phase Two *''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (2013) Television series In chronological order: *''S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (TBA) Video Games In chronological order: Phase One *''Captain America: Super Soldier'' (2011) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Thor: God of Thunder'' (2011) *''Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth'' (2012) References to the broader Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *The Tesseract, or Cosmic Cube - An item said to be the jewel of Odin's trophy room. *Howard Stark - He is Tony Stark's father. ''Iron Man'' *Nick Fury makes an appearance after the credits, discussing the Avengers Initiative . *When Tony is taking off his suit, in the background a prototype of Captain America's shield can be seen. *In the climatic fight scene, you can see the Roxxon Energy Corporation building behind Iron Monger when he shoots Iron Man with his back rocket. ''Iron Man 2'' *As Nick Fury debriefs Tony near the end of the film, the television screen on the right shows a news report of a destructive aftermath on a university campus. This is the same news report of the Culver University battle caused by the Hulk that was featured midway in the film The Incredible Hulk, indicating that the last moments of Iron Man 2 is concurrent with the events of the later film. *When Phil Coulson was looking around Tony's workshop he finds a familiar, incompleted shield in a crate. It's heavily hinted to be either Captain America's actual shield or a prototype of it. It was previously featured midway in Iron Man. *Natasha Romanoff appears as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. *In New Mexico, Phil Coulson finds Mjolnir, the magical hammer of Thor, in a crater. *Nick Fury mentions problems in the southwest region, clearly referencing New Mexico which is where Mjolnir was lying. *Tony Stark looks at a folder and has "Avengers Initiative" printed on it, again a reference to his upcoming participation with the Avengers. ''The Incredible Hulk'' *Nick Fury's name is seen in the intro. *Stark Industries logo is also seen in the intro showing they created the Sonic Cannons used later and it is also on the Cyrosync container containing the Super Soldier Serum. *The S.H.I.E.L.D. logo is seen in the intro, it's again seen when Bruce Banner is being tracked down in New York. *General Ross talks about a program in World War 2 to create Super Soldiers with the Super Soldier Serum which is obviously refering to the creation of Captain America. *When General Ross first takes the Super Soldier Serum out of its Cyrosync container, the label on the container says it was developed by Dr. Reinstein, the alias of Abraham Erskine. The label also says the program was called Weapons Plus. *When General Ross is sitting in a bar, Tony Stark appears and talks to him about The Avengers ''A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer'' *The Roxxon logo is shown. ''Thor'' *Erik Selvig references Bruce Banner's gamma incident. *Clint Barton appears as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *When The Destroyer arrives on Earth, Jasper Sitwell asks "Is that one of Stark's?" *Thor makes it clear that S.H.I.E.L.D. can consider him an ally. *In a post-credits scene, Erik Selvig, under the influence of Loki, is asked by Nick Fury to examine the Tesseract previously used by Johann Schmidt. ''Fury’s Big Week'' *Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. is created. *Agent Coulson picks up atmospheric disturbances above Mexico. *Fury’s team work on a lithium-based solution to Tony Stark’s palladium poisoning. *Natasha Romanoff is engaged to follow both Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. *Clint Barton and Phil Coulson retrieve The Destroyer and send it to Roswell where it is secured. *Nick Fury meets with General Ross before the General catches Hulk, to dissuade him from continuing experiments with the Super-Soldier serum. *Romanoff finds Samuel Sterns after his transformation into The Leader, shoots him in the knee then asks for S.H.I.E.L.D. to clean the scene. *Phil Coulson asks S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists to dismantle the Destroyer and make it a human-size weapon. *After Steve Rogers is found in Antarctica, Fury leads Barton to Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. so he can keep an eye on Dr. Erik Selvig. ''The Consultant *The short uses scenes directly from ''The Incredible Hulk. ''The Avengers'' * Jane Foster is said to be relocated to a secure SHIELD facility. * Agent Coulson wields a weapon he claims is reverse engineered from The Destroyer. *Thanos makes a cameo appearance. ''Item 47'' * Jasper Sitwell of S.H.I.E.L.D. appears. * A weapon left by the Chitauri from The Avengers is the titular Item 47. * A new S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent is introduced (Agent Blake). Benny and Claire are also recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. ''Iron Man 3'' *The Mandarin has a tattoo of Captain America's shield on his neck. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Timeline